dctvfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League: Elseworlds
Justice League: Elseworlds is a 2015 superhero film based on the DC Comics superhero team Justice League. It is the sixteenth installment in the DC Cinematic Universe, a sequel/crossover to Superman: Doomsday, The Flash: The Rogues, Wonder Woman: Uprising, Batman 3, and Aquaman 2, and stars Jake Gyllenhaal, Henry Cavill, Gal Gadot, Armie Hammer, Jason Momoa, Tom Cruise, Evangelline Lilly, Mahershala Ali, and Angela Bassett. The film was released on May 1, 2015, ran 141 minutes, and grossed $1.405 billion. Plot For the past year, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Clark Kent/Superman, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Barry Allen/The Flash, Arthur Curry/Aquaman, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, and Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire have been fighting threats in and outside of Earth, aided by A.R.G.U.S. in the Watchtower, a satellite in Earth's orbit. Carol is kidnapped by the alien Starro, and the rest of the Justice League save her. However, once they return to the Watchtower. Amanda Waller detects a wave of energy nearing. They switch the Watchtower to "The Pocket", a pocket dimension within reach of the Earth. However, part of the wave hits the Watchtower and causes Clark to disappear. In the aftermath, a flashback to 1989 is shown, with the meteor shower that hit Smallville now occuring in Russia, and Kal-El was taken as a baby by the Russian government. Bruce, Diana, Barry, Arthur, Hal, Carol, Waller, and Steve Trevor III go to Earth to find where Clark is, though they discover that the rest of the Earth has no memory of Superman and "Clark Kent" does not exist. Waller theorizes that whatever changed the timeline hit them with just enough energy to cause Clark to disappear, though not enough before they escaped to cause them to forgot about him like the rest of the Earth. Another wave hits, this time causing Diana and Arthur to disappear. The world forgots about them once again and Waller manages to discover that Diana is leading the Amazons in a war against the Atlanteans, led by Arthur. Waller also discovers that the waves are hitting an hour apart each time, and that each member of the Justice League will disappear. Bruce decides to recruit the "B Team" in case the entire Justice League disappears. Donna Troy/Wonder Girl and Carter Hall/Hawkman, agents of A.R.G.U.S., are both among the team, as are Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man and Wally West/Kid Flash. Another wave hits, though the Watchtower goes to the Pocket Dimension to save Ralph and Wally from being affected. However, Barry disappears. Waller discovers that now Barry never became the Flash, and the rest of the world, Wally is Central City's hero. Another hour goes by and Hal and Carol disappear, leading to Bruce realizing that he needs to escape the pattern. Waller deduces that if he can go to the Pocket again with just enough wave energy, he will be spared. This works and the "Justice League-B" goes to London, where teh Amazons and Atlanteans are fighting. A.R.G.U.S. scientist, Silas Stone, discovers that in this new reality, his son, Victor Stone, is in a coma instead of being dead. Silas kidnaps Victor's body from the hospital and takes the Silver Mother Box from A.R.G.U.S. custody. Waller orders a team to go after him. Also, in this new reality, Gotham City was destroyed when Sinestro invaded. Hal and Carol were killed in the explosion. The team in London discover Lois Lane is now a spy working for the Resistance, an organization against the Amazon-Atlantean war. Ralph and Wally decide to go to Central City to see if Barry still has his memories. In Central City, Barry and Iris are a regular married couple. However, Barry has no memories. Wally and Ralph witness Silas resurrecting Victor via the Mother Box, though it takes over Victor and transforms him into a human cyborg, powered by the Box. Victor transports himself and his father away before Ralph and Wally can stop him. Bruce, Donna, and Carter break up a fight between a human and an Amazon. They meet Queen Diana, the opposite of the Diana they knew. Diana kills the innocent human and captures Carter. Bruce and Donna escape and learn of Superman's existence in Russia, going on their way. In Russia, Bruce and Donna discover Superman is a ruthless government pawn used to give false hope to the citizens. Bruce tries to get Superman to snap out of his changed reality, though he refuses. In Paris, Victor and Silas arrive. Victor thanks his father for getting him out of his coma, though he is confused about his methods. Silas is found by the Monitor, an intergalactic being who is trying to get rid of this universe, as it is "pathetic". Silas discovers that there are infinite universes, none of them identical to another, with infinite possibilities. The Monitor gives Silas his power to destroy the Earth, using the Amazon-Atlantean war. Victor takes Silas to London. Diana takes Carter to a prison, where Lois also is. Ralph and Wally have followed them there and rescue Carter and Lois. However, a guard spots them and kills Lois, injuring Ralph. Wally and Carter take Ralph to a safehouse, where he dies. Bruce and Donna return without Clark. Waller arrives and discovers Diana has scheduled a meeting with Arthur publicly, meaning no good. Diana and Arthur meet, leading to a fight. Their immense power leads to a wormhole forming, which Silas uses to open the destruction. Several humans, Amazons, and Atlanteans die due to the wormhole, while Superman shows up to stop it. Donna and Carter battle Superman, while Bruce, Wally, and Waller try to stop Silas. Superman easily incapicates Donna and injures Carter. Bruce and Wally manage to subdue him, while Waller tries to convince Silas to stop, though he insists that it is for the good of the universe. However, Victor sees the error of his father's ways and kills him. Victor takes the Monitor's power and restores the universe to normal, with the added touch of surviving the accident he died in, before sending the power back to the Monitor. Bruce, Wally, Donna, Carter, Victor, and Waller return to Watchtower, where Ralph, Clark, Diana, Arthur, Barry, Hal, and Carol are, with no memory of the changed reality. Victor discovers his father is alive and also has no memory. Hal and Carol reveal that the "Monitor" was actually the Anti-Monitor, who disguises himself as the Monitor to get business done and go back to Green Lantern Corps and Star Sapphires to protect the universe from the Anti-Monitor. Arthur goes back to Atlantis, while Bruce retires, after instating Carter, Donna, Ralph, Wally, and Victor as the newest Justice Leaguers. In a mid-credits scene, Darkseid finds the Anti-Monitor and kills him, as he wants the universe to thrive under his rule. In a post-credits scene, Victor powers the Watchtower, previously powered by the Silver Mother Box, now a part of Victor. Cast *Jake Gyllenhaal as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Armie Hammer as Barry Allen/The Flash *Tom Cruise as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Evangelline Lilly as Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Stephan James as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Chris Hemsworth as Carter Hall/Hawkman *Tom Hiddleston as Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man *Finn Jones as Wally West/Kid Flash *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor III *Naomi Scott as Donna Troy/Wonder Girl *Mahershala Ali as Silas Stone *Angela Bassett as Amanda Waller Rachel McAdams, Connie Nielsen, Karen Gillan, Amber Heard, and James Franco make appearances as Lois Lane, Hippolyta, Iris West, Mera, and David Singh, respectively.